Studying a Dragon
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: A khajiit researcher approaches a dragon for study. A new, or reborn, species must be documented after all. Luckily for the dragon her research is quite enjoyable. dragon/khajiit, one-shot by request.


_**So uh, this was a request I certainly didn't expect to get. Still, it was a very Unique test of my skills. I tried to keep the dragon's most used aspect at about a bit more than human sized, but close enough a khajiit could handle it. If anyone wants a better description of what he's packing, look at my own reference. the "royal dragon" from bad dragon, which is apparently a thing. /products/royaldragon. Anyway, contains dragon on khajiit banging, so furry and... bestiality? Does that count? Idk the rules. Either way, enjoy.**_

* * *

The khajiit moved slowly, approaching the area. It wasn't smart to run headlong towards a dragon after all, that was a good way to end up in their stomach. Instead she stalked forward, moving from rock to rock as she climbed the mountain. While long since worn, the path that once been a likely grand set of stairs certainly made things much easier.

It had been quite the journey so far, but she'd managed to track down a suitable candidate for her studies, and now they were in sight. The scaled beast lay resting in front of a large wall with writing on it, their brown scales reflecting the light as they seemed to sleep. However a dragon's senses were nothing to underestimate, as when she drew closer it reared its head leisurely and sniffed the air.

Taking the chance so as not to seem a threat she stepped out into the open and walked confidently up the path. "A pleasant greeting to you." She says, bowing low as a sign of respect. "I have come a long way to find you, dragon."

The dragon tilted its head slightly in confusion. Most of the bipeds to have come before him so far either came to beg mercy, or to fight him. This one at least seemed to show some respect, so he could humor them for a bit. "And what brings you to my domain, feline?"

"I seek knowledge only." She says, raising up and looking him over. Just as she'd expected he was somewhat different. Clearly a brown dragon like many others he had bronze colored scales that reflected some light, though still a bit dull. Unlike many of the others though he did not share in size. While others could swallow an adult whole, this one looked like he would need a few bites. Similarly at shoulder height he seemed to be only a bit taller than her, rather than a few heads taller as most were.

"What knowledge do you seek?" He inquires, "I do not feel the blood of the dovah in you, so the words upon the wall would not be of use to you."

"No, that is not what I am after. I am a researcher of all races, and seek knowledge of the dragons." She says.

"Tell me, Khajiit, do you have a name?"

"I am known as La'Sarrina." She answers, "May she ask of your also?"

"I am Mulahven." He says, drawing himself up a bit and spreading his wings a little to appear larger. "The strong hunter of the winds."

"An honor it is for me to meet Mulahven."

"You are an interesting creature." He says, "You shriek not in the sight of a dragon, and do not seek to slay, and yet still show the respect deserved."

"I hold great respect for the dragons. Their power and might is unmatched by any other race." She says, "That is why I seek to gain knowledge of them, as I have other races."

Mulahven looks her over, his curiosity piqued by the unique biped. They were clearly female; he'd been able to figure out the differences between that at least. She wore light leather armor, and appeared to carry no weapons, though she had what seemed to be a container on her hip. Her fur was short and light brown, except on her head where it was longer, similar to a number of other bipeds he'd seen. She had a few spots on her fur that were slightly darker as well, making her a bit more distinctive. She did seem to be telling the truth about being a researcher to come unarmed.

"Very well, La'Sarrina." He says, "It is good to see a biped that knows their place and respects the dragons. What knowledge do you seek?"

"I study many things. The body and life are what I study the most. I seek to know the body of a dragon, how it takes form, and how it works, and perhaps even collect some samples."

"Samples?" He bristled, raising his head back and looking down at her.

"Yes. I study life and body. The source of both is the seed of life, and I collect it from all races." She explains.

"You seek the seed of a dragon?" He asks.

"That is correct."

"Why do you do this?"

"I have told you, it is for knowledge. Weapons and medicine, magic and might, strength and intelligence, all come from the body. What makes each race different, or each one different from another? I want to know."

"So you seek not my words or knowledge, but to study for yourself and take from me?"

"I learn better through my own studies than through others words. All before have enjoyed the process of giving their samples. I believe you will too."

"So that is why you've come to me. What makes you believe you're worthy of it?"

"I have knowledge and experience to aid me."

"I believe you speak the truth in that." He says.

"Can I add you to my studies, or shall I seek a dragon that is much less suited to the task of spreading the knowledge of how grand the dragons are?" She asks.

He ponders as he looks down at her, moving his head to look from different angles. It was a strange and unusual proposition, that was certain, however it would likely be more entertaining than a nap. If the biped wanted to service a dragon then he could oblige her. It was only a fitting task after all.

"Very well, feline. You may do so. Show me the skills your studies have brought you." He says, rising up onto all fours from where he'd been laying. "And remember that you should feel honored to be able to do so. I have never before heard of a dragon allowing one of your kind to perform such a task. You are lucky to meet one as generous as I am."

"I agree." She says, "May I begin?"

"You may." He says, "Show me the skills which you claim to have."

"I shall." she says and moved forward. She runs her hands over the scales on his side as she walks, looking them over. Then she ducks down, having to get on her knees to get below him. As she does she finds herself right in position with what she was after. Already hard and extending out was his dragon cock.

It was certainly different from any mammalian shafts she had seen, and wasn't the same as an argonian's either, though a bit more similar. At the base was a large knot, thicker than any other part of it, enough so she wouldn't have much overlap even wrapping both hands around it. As it moved forward though it wasn't quite so big around, though she couldn't fit one hand all the way as she wrapped it around it. On the top of it was something almost like a fin, moving from the knot all the way to the tip of the pointed head. Just behind the head on the bottom were ridges, which grew larger as they got closer to the knot.

"Fascinating." She says as she runs her hands over it, firm but gently. "So unique." She adjusts her arm and begins to stroke it. Quick and firm but with a relaxed grip. She took long pumps with her whole arm, as the phallus was sizable not just in girth but in length as well. Even a large orc wouldn't be this well-endowed.

Then her actions began to have a noticeable effect as precum beaded up on the head and then ran down the shaft, lubricating it as her hand moved. She added her second hand, using both to stroke a bit faster now. "I see you are enjoying this."

"A long time has it been since I have mated." He says.

"Then I will show you my skills." She says and leans forward, her tongue lapping up another bead of precum as it forms. Opening her jaw wide she takes it into her mouth then, letting her tongue press to the shaft as she moved down it, careful not to let her teeth drag. It was far too big for her to take much of, she doubted any humanoid would be capable of doing so, but she got as much as she could into her mouth as she began to suck on it, letting her tongue move and explore it, finding each ridge, dip, and protrusion.

One of her ears flicked as she heard a low rumble from him, which she took to be one of pleasure. Satisfied she was doing a proper job she began to move her head up and down on the shaft as both hands continued to stroke what her mouth couldn't reach. She twisted her hands as she stroked and suck firmly on the shaft, using her tongue to probe each spot she could find, to learn where it was most sensitive and get the greatest reaction possible. Up and down her head moved on it, and she let out a soft moan of her own as she tasted more of him on her tongue. Just as predicted his fluids had a bit of a spicy taste, but so far it was fairly mild, and only drove her on more.

She had never been with a dragon before, that was quite true, but she had studied many other races very thoroughly, and learned quite a bit. That experience helped her now as she could feel it when he began to approach his end. Above her his muscles shifted and flexed, and in her mouth his hard cock throbbed as she sucked on it. Reaching down with one hand she pulled the canister from her belt and opened it. A few moments later she was proven right as he burst with pleasure, shooting a large, thick load into her mouth.

Given his size it was no surprise she couldn't handle all that was produced. Swallowing some her mouth still filled quickly and she pulled back, aiming his shaft down at the glass container, which managed to completely fill in a few more shots, with the last couple landing on the ground. She managed to swallow what was in her mouth and licked her hands clean before putting the lid back on. "So much seed. I have never seen such an amount from one being before." She says as she holds up the jar, looking at it for a moment, and then back to his shaft. "And still as solid as you were before."

"I am." He says, "That was an experience I had not had before, but it was not mating as I know it."

"You seek more, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then I will be happy to help you." She says, reaching down and undoing her pants. She had everything she needed, but that didn't mean she couldn't have more fun. Besides, it would be rude, and dangerous, to leave a dragon in such a state.

Bending down she got on all fours with her pants around her ankles, not bothering to undo her leather armor on top. She reached back and grabbed his cock, lining it up with her already wet slit. Even with already being turned on, she knew this was going to be difficult, it was easily the largest she had handled, but she was sure she could adjust. It was why she'd chosen a dragon that was somewhat smaller than its kin.

Mulahven adjusted then, lowering a bit on their hips to make it easier to move properly. She didn't expect him to warn her, and was completely right, when he took the chance to thrust forward. The head pushed into her, along with a few more inches, but aside from that she was shoved forward with a cry as she struggled to stay on her hands and knees. "So big, you shall have to go slower if you wish to try for all." she says.

"A dragon would not have such a problem." He says.

"Then you can seek a dragon if you so insist."

"No, you will suffice." He says and thrusts again, though slower this time. Again he does so, setting a pattern of slow thrusts into her and earning a soft mewling moan in return. It took a bit but he began to push more into her with each thrust as she adjusted to his size.

It wasn't long before she felt him reach completely inside of her where she couldn't take anymore. Even then she was sure she hadn't quite gotten all of it in, not even quite to the knot. That didn't matter though, not to her. She was so full of hard dragon cock that nothing else really mattered. Her ears laid back as purred in pleasure at the feeling.

She didn't have long to enjoy that particular moment though as he began to thrust harder and faster, pounding away at her with even more force. Each hard push forward seemed even more forceful than the last as he began to give her more now that he was as far in as he could go. Pulling back until just the head was in and then immediately thrusting forward. Over her his body rolled with each movement and she was nearly lifted off the ground each time he pushed inside of her.

"Yesss, this is magnificent." She says, moaning loudly. Even after having been with many races, dragons were entirely new to her, but she knew this wouldn't be the last time it happened, she'd make sure of that. Another powerful thrust and her arms collapsed, her face pressing into the ground as she was filled again and again with the dragon's monstrous cock.

Her breathing was chaotic now, fast and short as his hips moved even faster. She clutched at the stone beneath her as she felt the pleasure inside her building and building. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore, arching her back and crying out loudly as she came.

She hadn't expected him to stop when she peaked, nor had he. Even as she came down as well he continued. She knew though that he was close, she could feel in in his movements. A few more thrusts and she was right as she felt him push deep inside of her as his cock throbbed and shot it's load. It was warm, almost hot, and there was so much that she couldn't keep it all as it seeped out around even his shaft, dripping onto the ground.

Eventually he pulled back, letting more out as she stayed there, supported only by the position she was in. "It had been a long time since I had done that." He says, "You're no dragon, but it was good to finally feel such relief."

"I agree." She says, "It was most pleasurable."

"Will you survive this?" He asks, stepping away so he wasn't over her.

"Yes, I shall." She says, "Though I will not be walking for some time, or properly for even longer."

"Very well. I am going to find food, I have been left famished. Do as you wish." He says. Then with wing beats that whipped up wind in the area he took off, leaving her behind.

"I am going to sleep." She says, falling onto her side, her eyes already heavy. "Sleep and dream of more." She adds to herself as she passes out, exhausted but content.

* * *

 _ **So as I said, certainly didn't expect that. Any oddities in speech are intentional, given the setting and races. I wasn't quite sure how to go about doing the do with a dragon, but here's hoping it came out well. first time writing non-humans, or OCs, or this fandom. lots of new for me. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review to let me know. Probably be opening commissions soon so keep an eye out for that. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_


End file.
